A New Star is Born
by Klingon64
Summary: Story 5. Sequel to "The Terran Empire." Alternate Phineas fails to bring down Doofenshmirtz's rule over their earth, so he gets help from Phineas Prime, his Prime Universe friends, both universes' Meaps, and half the empire's fleet to end it by force.
1. An Insurrection Failed

A New Star is Born

Chapter 1: An Insurrection Failed

**This is the long-awaited sequel to my previous story, **_**The Terran Empire**_**. Sorry for the delay, but I've been updating my Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wikia account. But anyways, you can find the info about my previous stories and this one on that site. So here's where we left off: the Terran Empire counterparts of Phineas, Ferb, and the gang went off to go start and insurrection against Doofenshmirtz and stop the Terran Empire dead in its tracks before it grows too big to control!**

=== One week after the events of _The Terran Empire_… ===

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and their friends were all taking it easy in the comfort of the fact that their parallel universe counterparts were turning away from their aggression towards others and instead trying to stop their own Terran Empire. Since then, Phineas and Isabella had gone on an official date and he and Ferb had continued their days of inventing the impossible. Still, Phineas couldn't help but wonder how, in another universe, his own self was doing in battle. His question was soon to be answered when he received a call one morning from his cross-dimensional communicator. It was from Alternate Phineas. He informed Phineas of constant defeat and retreat because of the intensity of the opposition. He had been able to ally himself with a few underground resistance movements, but was unable to stop the administration of the Terran Empire as a whole. Phineas sounded the alarm for his friends, who all gathered in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Alright, guys, here's the problem" Phineas said once in the sanctum. "You guys remember our counterparts from the Terran Empire, right? Well…they've been failing in their rebellion, so…yea…they need our help again." "Alright! Buford loves this! Time to kick some butt!" said Buford enthusiastically. "You _would_, Buford. You _would_" said Baljeet and Irving simultaneously. "Alright…that aside, we'll need the _USS Phineas_ and Meap's help. We'll need to launch this attack from above, where it is harder to defend oneself from attack. We'll have to at first bomb whatever palace or central location this universe's Doofenshmirtz is at." "Alright! Demolition time for Buford!" "You _would_" said Irving and Baljeet simultaneously again, prompting a wedgie for both of them from Buford. "Alright, crew, we'll have to board our trusty _USS Phineas_ again, so get your uniforms and meet back here in a half hour!" All went home and changed, coming back ready for duty in their color-coded uniforms. Phineas wore a changed captain's uniform that was more of a pale green, closed to the side, and had the badge at his midriff [A/N: the Season 3 _Star Trek_ captain's uniform variant].

The _Phineas_ had been orbiting in dry-dock for a week, almost untouched in matters of repair or maintenance, but was still in good condition thanks to a few Phinedroids and Ferbbots. The shuttlecraft came down into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and picked up the crew a few per shuttle. Phineas, as usual, took the Captain's Yacht with Isabella. The shuttlecraft all took a minute or two to finally breach the atmosphere and immerse the crews in the blackness of space, lighted mostly by the distant sun. They all circled the Earth for a minute, eventually coming up to the dry-dock where their ship floated. The shuttles all landed in the shuttle bay and released their crews to the inside of the starship itself. The bridge crew went to the bridge while Baljeet and the Fireside Girls stayed in engineering. "Communications established, Captain" said Isabella. "Weapons…exhausted entirely, Captain" said Buford sheepishly. "_That's_ right! We forgot to reload after the battle last week! Engineering, how are we doing?" asked Phineas. "We've got some repairs to make, but we can do them en route!" said Baljeet. "Beam up our weapons supplies from our backyard once we get within transporter range of home!" said Phineas. "Aye, sir!" "Irving, how are we on sensors and all that other stuff?" "All scanning equipment in order, Captain" said Irving. "Number One, take us out." "Aye, sir" said Ferb.

After all moorings were retracted, the _Phineas_ came to life again, slowly drifting out of dry-dock and entering more-open space to begin a short orbit. The engineering crew took a few minutes to beam up all weapons supplies, but it was done efficiently and all weapons were accounted for and placed in proper storage. "All weapons accounted for, sir! Phaser power up at maximum as well, sir!" said Baljeet enthusiastically. "Helm, take us to the coordinates of Meap's fleet." "Aye, sir" said Ferb. After the usual deep and low humming, streaks of light enveloped the ship as it shot off into warp speed. "Warp 2. Warp 4. Warp 6. Warp 7. Warp 8. Maximum warp achieved, sir." "Thank you, Number One."

**What do you think so far? Yes, this was kind of a longer beginning, but at least you've gotta admit that good plot development is worth the wait, right? Anyways, I'll try to update more frequently on this story! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. A New Insurrection

Chapter 2: A New Insurrection

**Well, here's the case, just to remind you: Phineas and the gang need to go assist their parallel universe counterparts fight off the Terran Empire they used to follow. The parallel universe teens have allied themselves with underground resistance movements, but they have been suffering defeat and retreat. Now, the Prime Universe teens have to help dethrone Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz (just like they did in **_**An Interplexing Future**_**)!**

The _USS Phineas_ was at maximum warp and on its way to Meap's fleet for backup before going through a temporal rift to take them to the parallel universe where their counterparts were fighting the Terran Empire's forces. In a matter of hours, the _Phineas_ had rendezvoused with Meap's fleet and were en route to the nearest temporal rift (the one that the Terran Empire fleet had come through). Phineas couldn't help but say to Meap "you know, we've been meeting a lot lately…what do you say we bring about the first _official_ contact with earth?" Meap gave a disapproving look with a "meap" over the viewscreen. "Yea…sorry…just asking…anyway, let's get ready to go to warp speed. Number One, all ahead at maximum warp. Engineering, how are we on power?" Baljeet said "We're all good down here, bridge! Maximum warp at your discretion!" "Helm, let's punch it." "Ferb gave the thumbs-up sign and pushed the throttle forward, beginning the jump into warp speed.

=== 1 Hour Later… ===

"Helm, drop us out of warp." Ferb gave the thumbs-up sign and pulled the throttle back, slowing the image of speeding stars and eliminating the image of light streaks almost immediately. The glowing blue rift was still intact and was being maintained by other members of Meap's species. "Isabella, put me on to the fleet." "Aye, sir. You're on." "This is Captain Flynn. Be prepared to face either one of two things: a warm welcome from our resistance group or a hostile attack from the loyal Terran Empire fleet. I'd say you'd better all prepare for the worst…just to be safe. You know what? Status: red. Captain Flynn out." The _USS Phineas_ led the way into the temporal rift and was the first to emerge. To their good fortune, the members of their rebellion were waiting there eagerly. "Isabella, hail the _ISS Phineas_." With an "aye, sir", it was made so. "This is former General Phineas Flynn of the Imperial Starship _Phineas_. Good to see you, me." "The same to you, too, General." "Ex-General. I have no reason to keep being addressed with that title. I lost it when you changed my mind and heart." "You changed it. It was _you_ who changed. There was still that good in you." "Anyway, I must say that our resistance movement has grown. We're lucky that our universe's Meap and his fleet had not succumbed to the Terran Empire. But he and his fleet have still not joined us in our efforts. They do not trust us."

"I see" said Phineas Prime. "What are your compliments?" "We have a few thousand personnel from our fleet. We have this ship, 40 small fighters and interceptors, 23 small starships, and 17 large battle cruisers." "And the loyalist Terran Empire fleet?" "They have 75 small fighters and interceptors, 30 small starships, and 20 large battle cruisers." "So the odds are against us?" "I'm afraid so. I know Emperor Doofenshmirtz's battle fleet all too well and have access to all plans and information from this ship." Phineas Prime thought a minute before saying "You know, I say we should make you the leader of this operation. We have a plan to send a bombing raid on his palace or wherever he reigns from the skies with our ships. What do you know about planetary defenses?" Alternate Phineas said "Well, as the former fleet admiral, I know that there are never very many ships in range of earth. Yes, I know, unwise, but it's because we use them to keep a tight grip on our holdings." Phineas Prime thought deeply and said "this will work to our advantage…are you and your fleet in need of any respite or is there any reason to not attack now?" "We have made all repairs necessary to our ships and I see no reason why not. But there's still one problem: we can't _just_ bomb from the air. We'll have to go in with ground troops—in other words, _us ourselves_." "Not a problem. I keep battle equipment here on my ship. I have ammunition, suits, and weapons" said Phineas Prime. "As do I" said Alternate Phineas.

"Well, I guess we're all set, then" said Phineas Prime. "Let's go hand this Terran Empire its own butt!" "Need I remind you that many of my friends and former comrades will oppose us? I am fighting for this cause, but not without great sacrifice. I barely rescued those of my Fireside Girl engineering crew that got sucked out into space from our last battle, which was enough. Try to understand" said Alternate Phineas. Phineas Prime felt a wave of condolence for his parallel and then said "I understand. Number One, take us there at maximum warp." Ferb Prime gave the thumbs-up as he turned to the direction of their destination with the fleet. "Let's punch it" said Alternate Phineas. After this set of commands, the doubled fleet was on its way to earth to oppose the maniacal Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

**What do you think so far? This story may be even longer than **_**The Terran Empire**_**, but I promise to make it worth your while. This story will probably also take a while to be completed with band camp, Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and eventually school. Stay tuned in for the succeeding chapters.**


	3. The Siege

Chapter 3: The Siege

**Meap's fleet mixed with the Terran Empire fleet is now heading towards earth of the parallel universe with alternate Phineas leading the attack due to his knowledge of the imperial defenses and attacks. Let's see how this goes…**

"Helm, drop us out of warp now" said alternate Phineas. Ferb gave a thumbs-up sign and slowly dropped the ship out of warp a good distance away from the _Sol_ System. "Isabella, put me on to the _USS Phineas_ and the rest of the fleet." "Aye, sir. You're on." "Meap's fleet, I have some news to give you—we'll have to engage our cloaking devices now, before they have the chance to scan us coming in, so if your cloaking devices work for those of you in Meap's fleet, then keep following. If not, I only have one spare cloaking device, so the rest of you will have to stay behind as reinforcements. Don't worry—it's only less than a minute to earth from here at Warp 5." Phineas Prime said "Uh…other me? My ship doesn't have a cloaking device...could you come over and install it here aboard the _USS Phineas_?" "Sure. Fleet, hold position until given further orders. I'm beaming over to the _USS Phineas_ to install the cloaking device, and it may take me a while. Ex-General Flynn out."

=== 45 Minutes Later ===

"Fleet, I am back aboard my vessel. Activate cloaking devices now." The _USS Phineas_ andevery ship of Meap's feet that had a working cloaking device cloaked, leaving only the remaining Terran Empire fleet and the _ISS Phineas_ visible to scanners and the eye. The fleet then departed to earth and arrived there in a matter of minutes. To their shock, the earth was under siege from Meap's fleet of this parallel universe. Alternate Phineas said "Isabella, contact our Meap's fleet and tell them that we are their backup. Send them our message of alliance in all sincerity." "Aye, sir…Sir, they refuse to acknowledge. What do we do?" Alternate Phineas thought for a minute and said "Attack the Imperial Fleet they are fighting. We have to _show_ them our friendly intentions. Buford, you know what to do—'let slip the dogs of war!' Isabella, tell the fleet to de-cloak and enter the battle." Isabella had the fleet de-cloak and alternate Meap's suspicion vanished as members of his opponent's fleet were now fighting on _his_ side.

Many loyalist Terran Empire vessels began to go down easily and at first without sacrifice of the rebel fleet. Since about half the Terran Empire fleet was a rogue one, the loyalist fleet was beginning to meet its match at the combined strength of two fleets from Meap and the other half of itself. However, the loyalist fleet began to realize that this was no accident and began to set weapons to the shield frequencies of the rebel fleet, enabling their weapons to penetrate their shields. "Engineering, Baljeet, how are we?" asked alternate Phineas frantically. "We have taken some bad damage down here! You must rotate shield frequencies quickly and often!" "Rotate them every 10 seconds, Buford!" "I'm on it, sir!" The _USS Phineas_ was enjoying some success, as its shield frequencies were unknown, but close to those of her parallel universe counterpart, the _ISS Phineas_. Still, enough of the loyalist Terran Empire fleet was depleted in a matter of minutes for the bombing mission to take place. The _ISS Phineas_ and _USS Phineas_ both went down together into the atmosphere after hailing the reinforcements that remained outside the Terran Solar System.

Ground security was no match for starships raining all Hell from the sky towards the Doofenshmirtz palace's central location in Danville. The bombing assignment at first enjoyed success, but all celebration ceased when Phineas Prime urged alternate Phineas to halt the attack. "Look, we are not out to get revenge here!" "Yes we are! He made us all suffer brutality as children and become naval officers at a young age, so I'd like to show him some of what he had dealt us!" "No. We must keep our heads. Buford, cease attacking immediately. Look, other me, aren't there other locations we could go attack? I'm sure that Doofenshmirtz of this universe has backup rule." Alternate Phineas thought a while and said "I…apologize…I still have a vengeful mindset that's harder to get rid of than I thought. But anyway, we'll need a ground force to scout out the damage down there and see if Doofenshmirtz is still alive. From there, we can eliminate the rest of the regime's control on this planet."

Alternate Phineas then asked "Do you and your crew have ground combat armor and gear?" "Yes, yes we do. We also have some personal weapons in supply. Could you possibly supply us with…four lightsabers?" "Yes, we can. I'll send you the coordinates of where to beam down. Ex-General Phineas out." After turning off the viewer, Phineas Prime said "Irving, you have the helm. Isabella, get me engineering." "Aye, sir. You're on." "Baljeet?" "Yes, Captain?" "You'll stay here to make sure that if any surprises come by, this ship won't be blown out of the sky." "Okay…sir…" answered Baljeet nervously. "Oh, and send some of the Fireside Girls up here to help Irving run the bridge operations." "Understood, Captain." "Ferb, Isabella, and Buford, come with me ready in your battle armor and with your blasters to the transporter room."

**Now, it's on to a ground invasion/scouting mission of the remains of Doofenshmirtz's palace. How will this go? Read the next chapter to find out! Stay tuned!**


	4. Success and Change in Command

Chapter 4: Success and Change in Command

**So now, it's on to the ground scouting/invasion mission at Doofenshmirtz's palace. Let's check it out!**

Members of both crews beamed down in combat suits to the demolished entrance of the palace and cautiously looked around; finding no security remaining, they cautiously approached the palace itself with their guns and lightsabers at the ready. A shot came flying at Alternate Phineas from out of nowhere, barely missing him. All drew their lightsabers, blocking what soon became a wave of blaster bolts from unknown sources. They were fortunate to have armor that to a degree stood up to any blasts that weren't blocked, but the whole thing was getting tiresome. Eventually, the attackers showed themselves as a friendly resistance movement that alternate Phineas had never come into contact with and revealed his friendly intentions to. Among the group were Candace, Jeremy, and—surprisingly—Stacy and Django from this universe.

"Halt, soldiers! Cease fire immediately! Are there two Phineases here? Two Ferbs? What is the meaning of this?" asked Alternate Candace. "Candace, I've turned against our emperor. That bombing that just happened was our doing—with the help of these versions of us, that is. If anything, I owe my conversion to this Phineas and Ferb." Alternate Candace paused where she was as tears began to drip down her face, which then gave way to an enormous hug for alternate Phineas and Ferb. "Candace, I haven't seen you get this emotional since they were first taken by force…" said Stacy, prompting a deep glare from Candace. "Sorry…I've lost many family members to this maniac, too. I feel you." Alternate Candace returned to hugging her long-lost brothers. "There are _so many_ questions I want to ask you. Is this even real?" "Yes, yes it is" said alternate Phineas while showing her his prosthetic hand, which made her cry all the more.

"What has this man's iron rule done to you?" "Helped me become an aggressive monster I never could've imagined becoming." "He _made_ you that way, the maniac!" "No. You always have a choice, no matter how bad your environment is." "Who told you that?" "My other self did. It was a duel with him that allowed him to remind me of who I was and how I had become what I am—myself." Alternate Candace walked over to the Prime Universe Phineas and hugged him almost to death in tears. "Ugh…Can…dace? Do…you m-mind…?" "What? Oh, sorry. You just don't know how it was being in hiding, never knowing the fate of your brothers and having to leave home in hiding from the empire's rule." "Let's save the celebration for later, sis. You saw the bombing we just did. We need a ground invasion to make sure Emperor Doofenshmirtz is taken care of. We must end this empire where it stands in its tracks…okay, that sucked, but you know what I mean" said alternate Phineas.

"Follow me, all of you. Since we're all here and ready for duty, let's dethrone this guy once and for all! Actually, I'll need my brothers to help us the most. They know the extent of defenses that are possible after such a raid" said Candace. "Do you all have flying capability?" "Yes, yes we do" answered Phineas Prime. "Then let's get a lower-elevation aerial view. Let's go!" They all flew up and saw total desolation where Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. would be in the Prime Universe and where a palace would be in this parallel universe. They all landed to find that the few security robots around were in distress and not on duty. They somewhat-cautiously walked right up to the wreckage of the palace and were able to find trapdoors that led to underground passages. They easily opened and revealed a total lack of security as they were also severely damaged.

"Cock your weapons now, boys. This looks dangerous" said alternate Candace. "What about the girls here?" asked alternate Django. "What do _you_ care? You're a guy!" "I was just…wondering…" he replied sheepishly. "You know, he's got a point" said alternate Stacy. "Ugh, can we just get to business?" "No, no you can't!" yelled a scratchy foreign accent. Shortly after they heard this, a middle-aged man with a slouch in his back and two lightsabers stepped out from the darkness with an evil grin. "I knew that if half my fleet claimed the other half was attacking them and that other half refused to acknowledge, there was a great number of rogues involved! In this case, my most trusted crew of my most trusted ship—my _flagship_, at that! What is the meaning of this, may I ask?" Ex-General Phineas Flynn stepped forward to speak boldly.

"When we went through that temporal portal, I fought these parallel universe versions of us in their universe. I lost a duel with myself, who spared me and reminded me of the monster I had become! Sure, it was my decision, but _you_ created the environment that I succumbed to! I am here to end that brutality once and for all by bringing you to justice! I relinquished my duty to this empire with my crew and half the fleet at my side!" "Ugh, you told me this story as soon as you got back, but you had said that that other half of the fleet was _destroyed_ in battle. And when you failed to convince me to stop this reign of mine, you brought them here! You truly _did_ learn something from my evil! At least I wasn't a _total_ failure…" As Emperor Doofenshmirtz was speaking, Ferb Prime stunned Doofenshmirtz with his blaster. "Well, someone needs to listen more than he speaks" said Ferb Prime. "Yes, yes he does" added alternate Ferb.

"Let's take him back to the ship. Other me, let's go" said alternate Phineas to Phineas Prime. "Maybe some time in the agony chamber will do him some good." "No. He is a human being like us and deserves at least _some_ humane treatment. Need I remind you of last week—the reason you're standing here today?" "You're…! You're right. I guess it's harder to ditch this revenge mindset than I thought…thank you. In fact, I say that _you_ are now in charge of the operation. I've been emotionally compromised too many times here." "Sounds good. I'll make you executive consultant. _Phineas_, this is Captain Flynn. Irving, we're ready to beam up. We'll move back to the same coordinates for beam-up." "We read, Phineas and party. We'll contact the _ISS Phineas_ and tell them the same for their crew. Irving out." As the group emerged from the underground chamber, shots were sent at them from a loyalist robotic army approaching. "Alright, guys, playtime's over. We gotta fight these guys!" said alternate Candace as the group armed its weapons.

**Well, as per usual, no story like this can have an easy ending. Keep on reading and stay tuned for the next chapter's battle! As Phineas said in **_**Across the 2**__**nd**__** Dimension**_**, "let's kick some robot chassis!"**


	5. The Chase and a Changed Heart

Chapter 5: The Chase and a Changed Heart

**Yep, it's more suspense for you all. Just when they had captured Emperor Doofenshmirtz, the group of Prime and Parallel Universe teens encountered a regrouped loyalist robotic army shooting at them. Get ready for some more action, peoples.**

While shooting and being shot at, Candace, the ex-Terran Empire military teens, and the Prime Universe teens showed their valor in battle against Norm-like robots. With much slashing, jumping, and blasting going on, things got heated quickly. With adaptive difficulty programmed into the enemy force, the small rebel group began to meet its match in strength. But all of a sudden, they all broke out in unison and said "it's muffin time!" "Let's go, people!" said alternate Candace. The group ran for it while the robots all displayed muffin trays simultaneously. Phineas Prime and alternate Phineas contacted the ships, saying "_Phineas_, beam us up now!" simultaneously. They were beamed up, the unconscious body of Emperor Doofenshmirtz being taken aboard the _USS Phineas_.

**Aboard the **_**USS Phineas**_**: **Once Doofenshmirtz was put in the brig, Phineas and the bridge crew returned to the bridge after removing their combat suits to relieve Irving of his command. "Stations, everybody! Number One, take the helm! Get us out of here! Buford, man that Weapons Console like you've never manned it before!" "You bet your…whatever it is…you got it, Captain!"

**Aboard the **_**ISS Phineas**_**:** The bridge crew returned to their stations after removing their combat suits, relieving their temporary replacements and resuming stations. "Ferb, follow us out there! Buford, prepare for any attacks from the loyalists! Isabella, contact Meap and tell him and his fleet that we're coming back up!" "Aye, aye, sir!" they all said simultaneously.

The ships broke out of earth orbit and saw that not all of the loyalist fleet had been fully dealt with yet. Both Meaps' fleets and the rebel fleet were still unable to destroy the massive battle dreadnoughts due to their immense shielding. Aboard the _USS Phineas_, Phineas Prime said "We need to go help them. Number One, maneuver us in there and see what we can do to help. Buford, get that itchy trigger finger ready." Aboard the _ISS Phineas_, ex-General Phineas said "Let's follow ourselves in there and help take these bigger ships down. Buford, prepare to engage. Ferb, get us in there and be careful." Immediately upon entering the battle, both starships _Phineas_ began to take hits. Both captains remembered to constantly change their shield frequencies in order to not take the risk of weapons being able to penetrate.

With the leadership of the _USS_ and _ISS Phineas_, the fleet was able to have a somewhat greater advantage. However, after seeing that they would get nowhere, Phineas Prime hailed the _ISS Phineas_. "We need to warp out of here for a brief respite. It _will be brief_, but at least we can get away from this mess and closer to home. I don't want any more casualties on our side…or theirs." "You've got it. I'll call off the fleet and say where he are going. Destination?" "Back to the temporal portal. Stop in a nebula nearby so that our odds will be even. Shields and targeting scanners will be inoperative." "That's suicide! But I gave my word to trust you, and trust you I shall. I'll alert my fleet. Phineas out." The whole fleet was made aware of the plan and headed towards the nearest nebula to the portal at Warp 7.

In a few minutes, all ships entered the nebula, feeling the rumble of its static discharges and being partially blinded by its constant thermonuclear reactions. With all scanners, ships floated blindly about, shooting inaccurately at the enemy fleet that came later. Both starships _Phineas_ went in for attacks on the big battle dreadnoughts of the loyalist fleet, which were unable to accurately return fire. Before long, ships of both fleets had exhausted their supplies of torpedoes and phaser power. "I don't want any of this to go any farther than it already has. We are losing good aliens here that don't even belong in this universe. The line must be drawn here! This much and no further!" said Phineas Prime. He had Isabella hail the _ISS Phineas_, telling them that they should now request a truce of the loyalist fleet. A channel was opened to all the surviving Terran Empire fleet ships.

"This is Captain Phineas Flynn of…another universe. I have your emperor held captive here. Your empire has no chance of surviving without this regime which started it in the first place and has held it in such rigid order. I assure you that he is fine and will be treated humanely if you cease-fire immediately." The Terran Empire fleet backed down in attacks but remained in position. Baljeet Prime (who suffered burn wounds) and the Fireside Girls (also injured) brought up the disarmed and cuffed Emperor Doofenshmirtz to be shown on the screens of all the loyalist fleet ships. "Keep firing, you fools! You can all retrieve me after you disable this ship!"

The loyalist ships resumed their attacks. Since the _USS Phineas_ and all other ships had no shielding in a nebula like the others, any hit taken was severe. At one point, Isabella's computer screen exploded in her face, sending her in a scream of pain on the bridge floor. "Get her to sickbay, Baljeet! Keep attacking with what phaser power we have left! Shoot only when you know you can hit accurately!" Isabella was taken by Holly and Ginger to sickbay. A similar situation happened aboard the _ISS Phineas_ when Irving's science station computers began to explode at him. "Send him to sickbay, Baljeet!" Alternate Adyson and Gretchen came and brought him down to sickbay.

"Ferb, get us into a dense area of this nebula so we can hide for a while from view! Irving, man Isabella's station and tell the _ISS Phineas_ to follow us!" "You got it, Captain!" The starships _Phineas_ lagged into a dense cloud formation in the nebula for a respite. Phineas Prime looked down at Doofenshmirtz in a glare and tears. "My girlfriend's life is in danger thanks to you! I'm not going to make you pay for anything, but I'll let you know that this is not the first time that I've dealt with a Heinz Doofenshmirtz whose military threatened me and my friends. I will spare your life; I know what you've been through. Rejection from family, former friends, society itself! I know you yourself have had a hard life and have chosen this path to conquer the whole world to take your anger out on."

Doofenshmirtz glared back at Phineas from the floor, saying "I am a product of what my environment made me! What did you expect? That I'm just supposed to live life like it never happened! I made all who made my life miserable pay! Like this, I have the respect I deserve—the respect I was robbed of as a child!" "Look around. Do we succumb to your anger and your words? Half of your fleet has rebelled against you. Do you know why?" "Ugh, yes! Of course I do! The other you—my former fleet admiral—was 'inspired' by you! You told him what he wanted to hear! He hated this brutality that made him strong!" "No. He realized what a monster he became by letting his environment form him in its negativity. Should the _whole world_ and the rest of the galaxy have to pay for what they never bought? I know there is good in you." "Lost with…my…horrible childhood…." said Doofenshmirtz in tears. "You don't know how bad it was! I needed to make up for all the respect I never got from _anybody!_"

At that moment, alternate Phineas came onto the bridge (the _ISS Phineas_ had followed the _USS Phineas_ into the thick nebula cloud formation) unexpectedly wielding a lightsaber. He walked up to Doofenshmirtz and ignited it in front of his face. "I have no regret in what I'm about to do here. You deserve it…" he slashed the ground next to him, saying "…even though you ruined the futures of billions of others. I'm no longer like you. Thanks to my other self, I do not believe in revenge anymore. I forgive you for all of the atrocities committed by your regime. I can only say that I hope the other billions under your iron fist will do the same." Doofenshmirtz cried, yelling "Alright! I sincerely apologize! Get me back on to the fleet! I need to tell them to cease the attack!"

**Yep, it's another wrong righted by a little bit of mercy on the part of Phineas—or, in this case, **_**both**_** of them. Let's see how this will all be resolved in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	6. Two Fragile Lives Restored

Chapter 6: Two Fragile Lives Restored

**Doofenshmirtz has now turned from his evil ways and is now gonna call off his fleet's attacks on the rebel fleet. Let's see what wonders Phineas Flynn has worked yet again.**

"Irving," said Phineas, who was almost in tears of worry for Isabella, "take Isabella's station. Open a channel to the enemy ships and let them know that their leader wishes to speak to them." "Aye, Captain. You're on now." "This is Captain Phineas Flynn of the _USS Phineas_; your leader wishes to speak to you." Doofenshmirtz, now uncuffed, pleaded "Stop this attack now! As your emperor, I order you all to stand down immediately! For your own sakes and my own, do it now! Ignore what I said earlier! In fact, ignore all my doctrines of evil I have ever taught you! I'll explain later to the whole world, but cease-fire!" The loyalist Terran Empire fleet stopped firing at rebel ships instantly.

"We'll have you returned to earth so you will hopefully end this brutality. Can you promise me that you will restore what you took from the world and all others you have robbed from?" "I may never have been much of a good, honest man, but I do solemnly swear my life on it!" Doofenshmirtz began to cry and show his age in the sadness that flowed out of him. "I'm glad you were receptive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get down to sickbay to see Isabella" said Phineas in worry. He rushed to the turboshaft in the back, saying "Number One, you have the conn!" Phineas rushed through the halls and arrived at the sickbay, where he saw his girlfriend lying asleep and under the comfort of medical care on a bed.

Phineas calmly walked towards her, noticing that most of the burn wounds on her face had been healed. Baljeet took charge over watching her, forsaking the engineering section in the knowledge of how important Isabella was to Phineas. "She's alright, Captain. She was lucky that no flying debris pierced her flesh." "That's a relief…is she conscious?" "Yes, but asleep as you can see." Just then, Isabella awoke and slowly, partially, and weakly opened her eyes. "Ph-Phin-eas…You n-never cease t-to am-maze me…Your bravery in battle is…" "Easy, Izzy. Keep yourself relaxed while you heal. I'm _so_ glad you're fine" said Phineas, who began to cry in joy. "I gitchee gitchee goo you, Phineas." Phineas laughed half-choked in tears. "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too, Isabella." He leaned down and kissed Isabella on the lips as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away slowly, saying "You know, it's getting a little old having you being put in danger because of these missions to fight off some maniacal version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. I worry about how many times our lives are put in danger." Isabella smiled with her eyes closed, saying "Oh, Phineas...what we do to help others is important. We've made a countless number of people's lives better. I'm proud of the work we've done, even if it never concerned us in the first place." Smiling back, Phineas said "I love your character, Izzy. There's always more to a girl than meets the eye. I liked you not just for looks, but for your determination. I always liked that about you." Giggling, Isabella said "Thanks." "Phineas? We'll have to get back to handling her injuries so she can heal soon" said Baljeet. "Okay. I'll go back up to the bridge. I think we need to release our former captive to go undo his damage." Alternate Phineas came in, relieved to see Isabella Prime in good condition. He walked over and said "You picked a good guy. He's a man on a mission when it comes to doing what's right and having fun." They then both walked to the turboshaft.

Both Phineases got back on the bridge and walked to Doofenshmirtz. He stood up in the knowledge and feeling of being a changed man. "I'm so sorry for never...maturely dealing with my problems and hatred. Words cannot..." Doofenshmirtz was interrupted by alternate Phineas saying "Yes, we get it. We just want to make sure that you immediately release all grips on all possessions and try to instead maintain good _voluntary_ relations. Oh, and be prepared for any possible insurrections." Phineas Prime said "Even better, give all nations their self-rule again. Earth isn't meant to be united by force. But you might still wanna watch out for any rebellion from loyalists..." Doofenshmirtz gave an uneasy smile as he said "Yeah, I know what I need to do. At least I've still got some people on my side who can defend and protect me...I think...ah, whatever. I'll go and do what's right. So, uh...are you gonna, like, beam me over to one of the ships or what? Just askin'..." Phineas gave the order and some of the Fireside Girls helped escort him to the transporter room, where he beamed to the _ISS Phineas_ along with alternate Phineas. Before alternate Phineas left, he shook alternate Phineas' hand, saying "Courage and Godspeed, comrade. While it may be a little cliché..." Phineas Prime raised his right hand and said "...live long and prosper." They saluted him in the same manner and stepped onto the transporter pads. "_ISS Phineas_, we're ready. Energize." In a set of light beams, the two were beamed away.

**This isn't the end quite yet! I've still got one more chapter to go to finish it all off! Stay tuned!**


	7. A New Beginning and Ending

Chapter 7: A New Beginning and Ending

**Yes, the story's problem has been solved. Now let's finish this story off with a…well, not _bang_, but…you know what I mean. This is the final chapter of the story and there's nothing much more to say than that.**

After alternate Phineas and Doofenshmirtz beamed back to the _ISS Phineas_, they both went to the bridge, where alternate Irving had been healed of his wounds and was back on duty at his Science Officer station. "Isabella, hail the _USS Phineas_." "Aye, sir. You're on." "As the Fleet Admiral…uh, Doofenshmirtz, am I still the Fleet Admiral?" "Uh, yes. Yes you are." "Thank you. As Fleet Admiral of these ships, I bid you and your fleet farewell. May the stars shine down on you and your efforts to better humanity." Phineas Prime smiled and answered "Thank you…for everything" as a tear rolled down his eye. "If I may, I bid you Godspeed. I hope and pray for your success in undoing the damage and putting good relations in place with all your former subjects. Take care." Alternate Phineas gave one last message on the transmission—"Live long and prosper…" As the viewer went off, Phineas Prime mouthed the words "God bless." The Terran Empire fleet gathered the rest of its survivors briefly and then turned all ships towards their planet earth while alternate Meap took his fleet home.

**Aboard the **_**USS Phineas**_**—**"Number One, Warp Factor 5" said Phineas Prime. "Aye, sir" said Ferb with a smile. In streaks of light, the _ISS Phineas_ disappeared from the view of the _USS Phineas_, all the other ships of Meap Prime's fleet following it on its trajectory.

As Phineas Prime stood in front of the viewscreen, he looked around at the streaking lights and stars that he and his comrades were zooming through. "You know…" he began with difficulty, "it's funny how a nebula like that one gives birth to new life—the stars…we helped give someone a new start in that very nebula…a star was born." Isabella came out of the turboshaft, fresh from sickbay, and walked over to where Phineas was in light tears and held his arm, leaning on his shoulder. The whole bridge crew was in tears of sweet sorrow at their leave of their parallel universe selves. In a matter of several minutes, the temporal portal was breached and the _USS Phineas_ was back in its own universe. After a few minutes of still staring out the viewscreen window, an alert sounded from Isabella's Communications station from home. Isabella reluctantly walked back to her station, reading aloud "Hey, boys! Where are you? I'm about to start making dinner, so hurry home if you want some! It's my world-famous meatloaf!"

Phineas took one last sniffle and sat back down in his chair. "Number One, set a course…for home." Ferb silently nodded and gave a thumbs-up while turning the ship towards the Terran solar system. Isabella alerted the ships of Meap's fleet that they were free to go home while they went back to earth. Meap gave a brief "meap" in a visual salute on the viewscreen in a brief message before changing course. After this, the _USS Phineas_ was alone on a course for earth. In a matter of a half hour or so, they would arrive at their solar system. "Alright, guys, this will take a while, so just relax—you've all earned it" said Phineas to his crew. They all took it easy in their chairs or got up and walked around. Isabella got back up and went towards Phineas. "Wanna roam the hallways?" asked Phineas. "I've never really gotten to just walk casually through the halls of this fine ship that we built those years ago…" Isabella just smiled and said "Yes, yes I do." They both held hands and walked to the turboshaft, Phineas giving the order "Number One, you have the conn." Ferb smiled and nodded as the two lovers walked into the turboshaft. Ferb then started reminiscing about how he had recently gone back to Vanessa as his girlfriend from Gretchen. Irving thought about how he had started with the Katie (from the Fireside Girls) after various crushes over the years (he had dumped Kayleigh [A/N: some random girl I made up that's mentioned in _An Interplexing Future_] over a year ago). Basically, everyone was thinking about their own crushes after seeing Phineas and Isabella go off like they did together.

== 15 Years Later, Aboard the _USS Phineas_ PF-01-A ==

"Lieutenant, set us on a course…second star to the right…and straight on 'til morning" said Captain Phineas Flynn. "Aye, captain" said Lieutenant Vanessa Fletcher. "You know, it's interesting to think those 15 years ago, we didn't really hold _official_ ranks. You know? We were just kids playing around and having a great summer…ah, those were the days…don't you agree, honey?" asked Phineas Prime to his wife. "Yes, yes I do" said Lieutenant Commander Isabella Flynn to her husband. "Well, because of our simple games back then, humanity is in its space exploration era…" Phineas just closed his eyes in memory of all the events of 15 years before and in waiting of all the adventures to come of this exploration mission…

**The End!**

**What do you guys think? Interesting little glimpse into the future, eh? I just decided to put that in there for kicks. But anyway, I'd say this story was a moderately good one that once again deals with anger, revenge, and so on. I also, if you noticed, added a small Christian element to Phineas…Please rate and review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
